Out There
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Joey, Crystal, and Richard are given permission to go to the planet Earth for the first time without their parents or families with them. Follow the next generation of the Furter-Vitus-McKinley family as they go to the distant planet that their relatives always spoke of while the three had grown up only on Transsexual and never going to Earth themselves. I only own OC's!
1. Chapter 1

There is a girl who is now a teenager, she has grown loose dark red colored curls and had spacious green eyes, she wore a red sweater with hints of black, like in her hair, only darker, and there was black pants with sneakers. She was expected to be a tomboy, her father was a transvestite after all, only wearing dresses and make-up whenever the occasion called for it, but not at her free will.

Today was a special day for her, it was the day that her parents promised her she could leave the planet as long as she had some security with her. No guards though, her best friends/cousins, Crystal and Richard McKinley, the twin son and daughter of Cosmo McKinley and Miracle Vitus-McKinley. Her niece and nephews, Duchess, Francis, and Winslow, however, had to stay home with her big sister and brother-in-law, LP and David due to being to young to travel away from their home.

* * *

"Hey, Joey," Crystal beamed to her little cousin, she looked so much like her father, especially when she grinned, except she had nearly curly blonde hair like her mother, but she had shiny blue eyes like Cosmo. "You excited about going to Earth?"

Joey turned to her bigger cousin, then smiled in return. "Yeah! I always wanted to go, LP and Sonny have told me so much about it! It sounds like a dream!"

"I'm excited too," Crystal squealed, sitting with her younger cousin, the two were close like sisters since Crystal never had one and LP was all grown up by the time Joey was born. "Did you know my mom was raised by Earthlings?"

"I heard about that," Joey gave a nod. "Daddy loved the Earth people too. How soon until we can go?"

"As soon as Sonny and Selena can send us away," Crystal pouted. "But they're still asleep..."

Joey groaned. "Those two are _always_ sleeping!" she pouted as well.

"Well, they _are_ the new King and Queen," Richard came in, he had silky blonde hair too, looking more like Miracle and Magenta though, and he even had emerald green eyes. "They need as much rest as they can get. Are you girls ready to go to Earth?"

"I was _born_ ready!" Joey laughed a little.

"Ugh, hurry up, Sonny and Selena!" Crystal tossed and turned in her seat next to Joey.

Finally, after what felt like 100 years, the alien/human hybrid boy and the Asian-American Earthling came to see the three teenagers. After Queen Lavender had passed away, Frank and LP declining the throne, Sonny took the crown, and since he and Selena were in love, Selena got to be the queen.

"All right, all right, we're here," Sonny said with a slight yawn. "You ready, 'Bunny'?"

Joey frowned. "Only my mom can call me that..."

Sonny rolled his hereditary olive green eyes. "Yeah, yeah..."

"Are you ready though, Joey?" Selena asked.

"Yeah..." Joey smiled, standing up. "I'm a little nervous... What if the Earthlings... What if they don't like us?"

"Who doesn't like a brat with crimson hair?" Sonny asked, his big brother instinct coming up, he wasn't calling her a brat out of hate, he was only teasing by calling her that. "Joey, it's going to be okay... You know why?"

Joey sighed, a little hesitant about going to Earth now, even if she had been shivering with anticipation about going. "Why?"

"'Cuz you're a great girl, you're a cool kid." Sonny smiled down to her, getting closer to her height.

"I'm a cool kid..." Joey repeated.

"And you're adorable."

"I'm adorable!"

Sonny ruffled up Joey's curly hair. "You'll be just fine, Joey... Say hi if you meet anyone who knows Sonny Ammbo."

"Or Selena Song-Hye." Selena added with a smile.

Joey giggled up at them, then hugged them. "Take care of Transsexual until we get back."

"We will." Sonny and Selena promised.

"So, you ready to go then?" Crystal asked the girl.

"Uh-huh, make sure to have the settings right so we don't end up going there or home at the wrong time." Joey reminded.

"Don't worry, Joey, Grandpa taught us how to get it all set up right," Richard assured the girl. "Let's get going."

* * *

Crystal nodded, she went to her brother. Joey smiled back, she then rushed to the McKinley twins and walked off with them. As they left Joey's bedroom, Sonny and Selena came with them. It was a rule to be let go with the current royal's approval. Even if the public wouldn't see it, it was just a rule. They went to this castle's transporter and the family came to say goodbye to the kids, allowing them to go to their adventures on the distant planet known as Earth.

"I vonder if they vill see Laura and Ricky..." Miracle couldn't help but say to herself as the kids were going off.

"Maybe, dear... Maybe..." Magenta hugged her daughter, this was a big moment for her since her children were leaving home officially for the first time.

"Now, I want you two to keep a good eye on our little Joey," Frank told Crystal and Richard sharply, he trusted them, but he was a little antsy about it since he was a daddy after all and Joey was his little girl. "Do you understand?"

Crystal sighed, slightly rolling her eyes. "Uncle Frank, Joey will be fine..."

"We wouldn't let her go through this if we knew it was gonna hurt her." Richard added.

Nation had tears in her eyes and hugged her baby girl, tightly. "Oh, Joey... Already going to Earth without Mummy and Daddy, you've grown up so fast... Remember, you can call us anytime... You have your communicator."

"Yes, Mom..." Joey nodded to her mother, then hugged the sweet transvestite. "Bye, Daddy, I'll miss you~..."

Frank sniffled, then hugged his youngest tightly.

"Daddy, are you crying?" Joey looked up with a soft smile in the hug.

"No..." Frank sniffled. "Daddy just has something in his eye..."

"Frank, it'll be alright..." Nation soothed her husband. "She's not gone forever."

"But someday she will be," Frank sniffled, dabbing his running mascara covered eyes with handkerchief. "Have a safe trip, Joey..."

"Yes, Daddy..." Joey nodded, she then reached up and kissed his cheek before going with her friends.

Frank then hugged Nation, bawling his eyes out. Joey, Crystal, and Richard went to the transporter as Sonny and Selena waved to them. Richard set the coordinates for Earth and after the transporter whirred, in a flash of bright light, the three alien children were gone in an instant.

"Oh, I hope they don't get into any trouble..." Riff sighed as he hugged Miracle while she was crying in his shoulder.

"They're smart kids," Cosmo assured his cousin. "I'm sure they'll be fine..."


	2. Chapter 2

In a flash of bright light in the middle of the forest, there came the three Transylvanian teenagers.

"Are we here?" Joey asked. "Is this Earth?"

"Yes, it is," Richard gave a nod, he then noticed a castle and that they were in the woods. He and Crystal had heard the story of how their mother and Joey's sister LP first meeting and a lot of adventures shared in that very castle. "I wonder who lives in it now...?"

"Grandma and Grandpa were given it after Uncle Frank went to live with Aunt Nation, Mom and Dad..." Crystal was confused herself. "S-Should we go see who lives in it?"

"I dunno... Is it safe enough...?" Richard was a little nervous by that idea.

"We could ask for directions there." Crystal shrugged.

Before the Vitus-McKinley twins could decide, Joey had already went up to the front door and rang the doorbell. She had to admit that it looked pretty cool and would be an awesome hang-out. Little did she know was that her father once lived here with 'Riffy and Maggie'.

* * *

There were footsteps heard and a woman with fading sandy blonde hair and brown eyes with a purple sweater, a white skirt, and black flats answered the door. "Hello...?" she greeted, her voice a little wispy due to her aging, but she still seemed nice and friendly enough, she could've sworn she had seen this girl before, yet this was their first time meeting.

"My name's Joey," the teen alien girl replied, then looked to the blonde twins. "That's Richard and Crystal, my cousins and best friends... Can you tell me where exactly we are?"

The woman pulled a face. Why would they end up in the forest if they didn't know where they were. "This is Denton, dear," she finally answered with a small smile. "H-Have we met, Joey? You look familiar to me..."

Joey looked back up at the woman and saw she was familiar as well. She then noticed this woman resembled Sonny in some ways. It took her a little while to realize it, but she now knew who this woman was. "You're Janet Weiss..."

The woman glanced at her. "You know who I am...?"

Crystal and Richard came up to her.

"Umm... We saw the Rocky Horror Show..." Crystal seemed to cover up.

The woman smirked. "You must be Cosmo and Miracle's children... I'm smarter than I appear to be... Would you three like to come in? You must be hungry from your long journey to a distant planet."

Crystal and Richard were a little shocked that Janet knew who they were. They then followed the woman inside her home as she slowly walked ahead of them. Crystal, Richard, and Joey looked around and saw that the castle's interior had changed a bit and it looked a lot more clean, but it still looked gothic and exotic as it once was like when Brad and Janet first came to it and the Rocky Horror Show was born from their experiences and even became popular enough to show midnight showings once a month with people who reenact the movie like a play and the audience participates.

Janet then walked them to some chairs while her son was sitting and fiddling with a video game controller and her daughter was sitting next to him with a book.

"Mark, Sara," Janet got her twin childrens' attention, then they noticed they had company. "These are Joey, Crystal, and Richard, they'll be staying for lunch." she said with a smile, then walked off.

Crystal and Richard smiled, Janet wasn't very pleasant when everyone first knew her, but due to Steve's help with finally tracking her down and Miracle contacted a woman named Zenobia who lived on Neptune and could turn Janet back to how she was before she got a little prissy due to becoming Miss Mental Health.

* * *

Joey was surprised that her cousins/friends already sort of knew Mark and Sara. "You guys know each other?"

"Mostly from Miracle," Sara said with a sheepish smile. "Your Aunt Miracle was raised by our parents until she reunited with Riff Raff and Magenta. Also thanks to Miracle, Uncle Steve, and Miss Judy, we're now with our mother and our father isn't dead!"

"You thought he was dead?" Joey asked, not wanting to even imagine what it would be like if her dad would be dead.

"We all thought he was," Mark said as he struggled with the ultimate torture of the 1990's: Super Nintendo Entertainment System controls. "Turns out it was all a hoax like Paul McCartney."

Joey looked even more confused. "Who?"

"He's with the Beatles, they're a singing group," Sara explained with a smile as she put her book down. "Welcome to our home."

Joey smiled, she liked Sara so far.

"What is that thing?" Crystal asked.

Mark was about to scoff at her for not knowing what a Super Nintendo was, but since she was an alien, she had a pretty good reason for not knowing. "It's called a Super Nintendo Entertainment System, or a SNES," he explained the best he could. "You can play games on it like this..." he struggled to control Bubsy, but accidentally let the bobcat fall into the water, making him lose a life. "Aw, come on, that only touched my feet!"

"Could I have a go?" Crystal asked.

"After this level," Mark told her as he played, trying not to break the controller in the process. "I've been playing this level since I got home from school yesterday."

"Oh..." Crystal nodded.

"So, you guys are Brad and Janet's biological children?" Joey asked, very curious, wondering if they would be related since the couple raised Miracle before the twins were born or even conceived.

"Yeah," Sara said, pushing her glasses back. "Are Crystal and Richard your brother and sister?"

The twins shook their heads.

"She's our Aunt Nation and Uncle Frank's daughter," Richard explained. "We're doing a tradition where we're allowed to go to Earth alone without our parents... Joey wanted us to come for security and company."

"That's cool, I wish I could go to a different planet," Mark chuckled, then growled as he accidentally ran into an enemy, killing him instantly. "GOSH DARNIT, BUBSY!" he tried very hard not to swear so he wouldn't get into trouble.

"That game doesn't look very hard..." Crystal replied.

"It's these stupid controls," Mark snorted. "Don't worry, Joey, I'll get a new game, this game's just so stupid..."

"I'm Crystal." the blonde girl stated.

"Oh, sorry..." Mark looked sheepish at her.

"Mark, you let a hot dog touch you..." Sara said to her brother.

Mark growled, he then saved the game and gave his hands a rest. "Stupid Sonic the Hedgehog/Mario rip-off!"

"What's a Donkey Kong?" Joey asked as she looked at a game cartridge that had monkeys and bananas on it.

Mark looked to her as he took it. "Donkey Kong Country... Donkey Kong is a gorilla from Mario and you have to go around the world, collect bananas and have a birthday party... This one's a classic."

"Can I play this one?" Crystal asked, challenging the twin boy.

Mark chuckled a little. "As long as you don't mind losing to a real game player."

Sara rolled her blue eyes slightly.

"Lunch is ready!" Janet called from the dining room.

"Oh, boy!" Mark and Sara cheered, they then led their new friends to the dining hall.

Joey smiled, this was quite exciting so far. She just hoped this would be a nice adventure for her and the twins. She really liked Sara so far and wasn't totally sure what to make of Mark so far.

* * *

 **A/N: Super Nintendo because 90's... Also based on my early childhood experiences with my brother who owned one and I got to take it for like two weeks since he got 'too old for it'. I also remember playing Donkey Kong Country and Bubsy all the time on the game console when I had it. I thought I was just bad at Bubsy and not that very good, but after playing Bubsy again and after like eight weeks, I finally beat a game I could never beat as a child since our SNES mysteriously disappeared when I was younger. Also the name Zenobia is new to me too and I got the name from one of my ancestors I found out about yesterday. Read & Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

"What are we eating for lunch, Mrs. Majors?" Crystal asked as they sat in the dining room table.

"It's pizza bagels with some potato chips and grape soda," Janet smiled. "And call me 'Janet', you don't need to be so formal with me. I did raise your mother after all."

"Okay, Janet." Richard said then, taking his plate.

"Hey, Janet, can I have a straw?" Mark asked with a laugh.

Janet narrowed her eyes to her son. "You will call me 'Mom'."

"Yes, ma'am..." Mark said quietly, a little nervously.

Janet smirked, she then got a straw for Mark, then patted him on the head.

"So, umm... Janet, where's your husband?" Joey asked as she poked her food a little, never seeing anything like it.

"He's at work right now... He rather not I discuss his line of work in public," Janet said as she sat down across from the kids. "But, maybe if he wants to, he can tell you himself."

"Oh... Okay..." Joey smiled. "Um... Did you know my parents too?"

"Who did you say your parents were?"

"Frank N. Furter and Nation McKinley-Furter."

"Ah, yes," Janet smiled, she had a hint of memory of the two Transylvanian alien doctors. "We ran into your father by accident... You see, Crystal and Richard, Brad and I weren't married when we found your mother..."

"You _weren't_ married?" Richard looked a little shocked.

Sara nodded, she knew that was true, having heard the story so many times that she knew it by heart. It was her favorite story about her parents.

"Not yet anyway," Janet continued. "You see... We found her when we were younger and had raised her as our own child ever since. We also weren't sure when the right day would come for the perfect time to officially get married and live happily ever after. Though finally, the time had come when it was the time for our best friends': Betty Monroe and Ralph Hapschatt. They were having their own wedding and instead of taking her to my parents' or Brad's brother, we took Miracle to the wedding with us, hoping it would be good for her."

"Oh..." Crystal and Richard said.

"After Betty and Ralph left for their honeymoon, Brad and I talked about how I won the bridal bouquet which meant that I was the next one to get married," Janet smiled then. "So... Brad got down on one knee, surprising me, and he gave me an engagement ring and he said that he loved me and the ring was to prove he was no joker. We also decided to announce our engagement to Dr. Scott."

Mark bite into his cheesy bagel pizza. "I never understood why you had to go to that guy... I mean, what's so special about a teacher you had in high school?"

Janet heaved a sigh. "Mark, I told you and Sara a thousand times, it was because of Dr. Scott, your father and I first met. We had a science exam with him and Brad let me sit with him since I was a new girl..."

"That's also when Aunt Betty and Uncle Ralph sat together!" Sara chimed in.

Joey, Crystal, and Richard chuckled at this.

Janet sighed dreamily, resting her cheek under her fist. "It's a powerful and mysterious thing when you fall in love... Yes, Frank and his friends were crazy, but we still got married..." she then pouted. "Even if Brad kinda... Discovered himself..."

"Discovered himself?" Joey asked.

"Dad was a male stripper in Las Vegas for a good while, that's how we all thought he died, he took Mom to go to shows with him and one show night, everyone thought he died from a trapeze fall, but turns out, that was just a stunt double." Sara explained, not even sounding ashamed of her father's effeminate behavior, possibly due to the events of the Denton Affair.

"Yes, Joey, your father was so accepting of himself of being a 'sweet transvestite'," Janet added. "It made Brad come clean and open about him admitting that when he was younger, he liked to wear his mother's old clothes and make-up... He never even told me about it until before we ended up on Dentonvale with your mother and Uncle Cosmo."

"Oh..." Joey smiled, due to her upbringing, she was also not ashamed of her father being a panssexual cross-dresser. "Daddy's funny, huh?"

"Yes... Your father was... But unfortunately one mistake happened and your brother Sonny was born," Janet said. "N-Not to say Sonny's a bad boy, it's just... I wanted to have Brad's children..."

"It's okay, Janet," Crystal coaxed. "We all know how much of a 'playboy' Uncle Frank used to be. But he's changed now... He loves Aunt Nation more than anything."

"They're a perfect couple." Richard had to admit, hoping one day he would find his perfect special somebody.

Sara smiled, blushing a little at Richard's smile. "That's lovely..." she said before she popped a Lays potato chip in her mouth and would wash it down with her grape soda.

Mark rolled his eyes slightly, he was never that into love stories, but he actually wanted a girlfriend himself.

* * *

Soon, everyone finished their lunch. Janet took their dishes and went to go wash them. Richard decided to stay behind and ask to wash the dishes to be polite. Crystal also had a video game challenge against Mark now.

"Wasn't that an interesting story about how Brad and Janet knew our parents?" Joey asked, feeling fascinated by the lunch they had on this planet.

"Yeah, you'd think they were all destined to meet or something," Crystal smiled back, she was very happy that Joey was happy. "We'll call Mom, Dad, Uncle Frank, Aunt Nation, Grandma, Grandpa, LP, David, Sonny and Selena and tell them all about it."

"That'll be great!" Joey chirped, hugging her favorite big cousin. "I just hope I can sleep tonight with them being away at Transsexual after all..."

"Oh, you'll be fine, Joey," Crystal smiled back down at her. "You're a lot older now. This should be a breeze for you."

Joey smiled, feeling calmed down now. "Yeah, you're right, Cryssy."

"HEY!" Mark called from the couch, starting the Super Nintendo again, putting in the Donkey Kong Country video game cartridge. "We talkin' or playin' here?"

Crystal rolled her sky blue eyes. "You're goin' down, punk!" she chuckled as she went off to play the video game match against Mark Majors.


	4. Chapter 4

The game was on. Mark blew the game cartridge of Donkey Kong Country and plugged in the player two controller for Crystal and his thumbs were ready.

"Ready to lose, girly?" Mark playfully taunted.

"I was just about to ask you the exact same question." Crystal retorted playfully as she was ready.

Mark huffed, he then started the game and got the two-player mode. He briefly explained about the game and what to do. Crystal absorbed that information and the game was set. Within a flash, Mark and Crystal played on hand-to-hand combat for the high score of the video game.

"You don't like video games, Sara?" Richard asked, noticing the girl often read books than played games like her twin.

"Not a lot on the Nintendo so much... But I actually don't mind computer games." Sara admitted sheepishly.

Richard glanced at her. What was a computer game?

"They don't have computers on your planet?" Sara asked.

"I... I'm not sure... What's a computer?" Richard asked, a little unsure of what the device was.

Sara smiled, she decided to go show him. She put her book down, bookmarking it and stood up, linking arms with him. "Come on, Daddy won't be home for a while, I'll show you his computer."

Richard seemed to blush at the arm linking. He then looked to the girl as she smiled and nodded to her. Sara smiled back and they started to go off to the office of the castle which was Frank's old lab that had been converted differently due to Brad and Janet moving into it with Mark and Sara, turning it into a true home. Sara helped Richard into the elevator, shutting the gate and once it was locked, and the two teens were slowly going up. Sara looked so excited while Richard's curiosity was very piqued.

* * *

Richard looked to her endless smiling face. "Um... Are you and Mark close?"

Sara shrugged, but kept her smile. "Sorta... We always saw twins as natural best friends... He and I get annoyed with each other like any brother and sister, but deep down we love each other... I feel lonely though when he has friends over."

"Why don't you hang out with _your_ friends?"

Sara looked to him, slightly biting her lip. She stared at the floor, when the elevator stopped; she walked out of the door as the gate pushed back and she walked across the floor. "I-I don't have any friends..." she said softly.

Richard looked agape at her. "Y-You don't h-have any friends...?"

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong... It's just, everybody at school usually ignores me and doesn't bother invite me to parties..."

"Maybe you could try being social?"

"I do..." Sara looked to him, her blue eyes widening like puppy's eyes. "I-I tried to get my nose out of my books for once while they were talking... I tried to join in the conversation, but they stared at me like I was a wild animal... Once I got quiet, they kept talking about whatever they talked about like they wanted me to go away... Mom and Dad try to put me in social groups at school, but they never work..."

Richard came to her, patting her gently on the back. "I kinda know how you feel... Outside of Joey and Crystal, I kinda don't have anybody of my own..."

Sara chuckled softly. "Sounds like we're quite a pair... Only you're cool... And I'm just a nerd..."

"Who says you're a nerd?"

Sara looked up with her dreary blue eyes. "Sapphire Hapschatt and Melissa Martin... Almost anybody else in school 'cuz Sapphire said so... Especially Clarice Struthers..."

Richard slightly flinched at the name 'Struthers'. He didn't know the blonde woman who was part of Good Morning, Denton on TV back when his aunt and father were television doctors and Laura as their nurse, but he didn't like the way she sounded. "Is she related to anyone named Macy?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Mm-hmm," Sara nodded. "She's always telling everybody how her aunt was Macy on Dentonvale... I don't know what she does now, but Clarice always uses that as a reason to be one of the popular kids... Sometimes I wish I were popular... Dye my hair black... Wear clothes that'll scare Dad... Go out past my curfew or bedtime..."

"Sara, you don't need to do that..." Richard coaxed.

"I should... I try so hard to fit in at school and do my studies at the same time, but it's so much pressure! Sometimes I feel like... Like..."

"What?"

Sara shook her head, bowing it.

"Sara... Please tell me..." Richard put his hand under her chin, making her look back at him. "What do you feel like doing, Sara?"

"Killing myself..." Sara spoke very softly that Richard wasn't sure if it was a quiet tone or if she mouthed it.

"Sara, you shouldn't do that... Suicide is a permanent solution for temporary problems... Besides, you're a bright girl... I know you want friends and you want to be healthy, but you shouldn't risk your life for this kind of stuff..."

"But no one wants me as a friend..." Sara looked very miserable. "I'm sorry, Richard, but I've tried so hard... Your mother is like a great big sister though," she had a small smile then. "She watched Doctor Who with me... She says I look like my mother."

"You really do..." Richard stroked her brown hair. "Especially when you smile. Listen... I know you're in a lot of pain and you're a liar right now... You said you don't have any friends..."

"I don't..."

"Sara, probably for once in your life, you're wrong... You do have a friend... And his name is Richard McKinley."

Sara smiled at him then, then instantly hugged him, softly crying with blush in her cheeks. Richard blushed as well, then hugged her back, gently patting her on the back. Sara smiled in the hug, a little tight, but did let the boy go.

"Um... Let's go on that computer now..." Sara smiled as she remembered why they came up here, then went to a desk with a large computer and sat in the chair. "Right here..."

Richard nodded, blushing still, but went along with her. What a brilliant mind Sara Majors had. He felt his three hearts pounding, even in his head. He also couldn't help but stare at Sara's rear-end as she walked ahead of him to the device called a computer. Sara took out an extra chair, looked to him and patted the other seat as she got into one. Richard saw that and went to sit next to her, then saw the computer. He did not in fact had seen one of those before.

* * *

"So, is this a computer?" Richard wondered.

"Yes and no," Sara gave a nod, then gestured to the screen. "This part is called a monitor, but it shows you everything... A common mistake people make is calling that the computer, when this part, is the computer actually..." she then patted the large metal thing with all sorts of buttons and a CD slide. She then took out what looked like a zipped-up album and opened to show several discs. "Now, here's computer games..."

"Games?" Richard leaned over her shoulder to see.

"Yeah, they can be about anything possible," Sara smiled. "They're like Mark's video games on the Nintendo, only you use a mouse to click and install the game into your computer."

"A mouse?" Richard sounded alarmed.

Sara chuckled, not making fun of him though, she took out the computer mouse. "This kinda mouse... Don't feed it cheese, you click around with it and that helps you pick out things... I also like to draw on the computer."

"You can draw on the computer?"

"Yes..." Sara started up the computer and went to one of her favorite free spots on the computer that does not involve the internet. She opened up Microsoft and went to a place called Microsoft Paint and showed him some really creative and talented artwork. "These are some of Mark's best pieces..."

"Wow, he's good... That's astounding..." Richard was pleased, unknowingly quoting his maternal grandfather.

"Yeah... At least he's good at something..."

"Oh, come on, everyone has something they're good at..."

"I don't think memorizing text books cover to cover qualifies as a special talent..." Sara looked to him.

"Why don't I help you find a talent?" Richard offered.

"Oh, Richard... You don't have to..."

"I insist... If you'll let me, Sara... I'll happily find a talent for you..."

Sara looked down with a sniffle, but then a sweet smile back up at him. She felt very confident now. If he believed in her, then she could believe in herself.

Richard smiled back, then hugged back. "Now, tell me more about these computer games."

Sara nodded, then let go of him, blushing a little as she got the computer started. "Hopefully we can get this done before Daddy comes home."

* * *

Since Richard was with Sara and Crystal was with Mark, Joey was hanging out in the kitchen with Janet as she seemed to already be making dinner when they already just had lunch.

"Janet... Why are you cooking dinner now?" Joey asked as she stood not too close next to the woman, but close enough to watch her. "We just ate lunch like half an hour ago."

"I know, dear..." Janet said as she was preparing a pork roast and was now chopping potatoes and carrots. "But a roast takes a long time to cook and prepare and I want Brad to come home to a nicely made dinner of one of his favorite recipes."

"Oh..." Joey smiled, then saw the roast and her mouth began to drool. "Ooh... That looks great..."

Janet chuckled. "Would you and your... um... Cousins like to stay for dinner?"

"I think we can manage, we're not expected home that soon... We were thinking we could stay for the night or maybe a bite, then go home in the morning... Is that okay?"

"Yes, dear, that's perfectly fine... Do you help your mother with dinner?"

"Nah, the servants always like privacy when they cook our meals," Joey said as she explored around the kitchen, she could really see Magenta working in a place like this to cook meals for her father, big sister, and Laura back when she was better known as Columbia. "Mom doesn't really cook all that much... Uncle Cosmo is more in touch with his feminine side than Mom is."

"Oh?" Janet glanced back to her, not annoyed or disgusted with that, but curious.

"He's always told us that since he was a little boy, dressing up was always his greatest joy... He sewed these clothes for me." Joey said, showing her black and red clothes that were tomboyish, just the way she had liked them.

"I remember that," Janet smiled as she put the cut vegetables in with the succulent meat. "He made me a little black dress once."

"Really?"

"Yeah... It came with a hat an gloves..."

"Aunt Miracle's evening gown was yours?"

Janet didn't know that Miracle had it now, but she nodded. "Uh-huh... It was given to me when Farley Flavors decided I should be his Miss Mental Health... Unfortunately the fame went to my head and... I wasn't that nice... But luckily, Brad and I fell back in love with each other and we were very happy... That is... Until I thought Brad died and I did some risque things and the twins had to stay with Brad's adoptive brother, Steve."

Joey hugged the woman gently. "I'm glad you're better, Janet..."

Janet smiled back down and patted the girl and slightly gasped whn Joey was grinning.

Joey then frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"S-Sorry, dear... Just had a flashback," Janet smiled apologetically. "You just look so much like your father when you grin like that."

Joey blushed slightly. "Sorry, Janet..."

"That's okay, dear... At least now we know who you're gonna get your good looks after."

Joey giggled again.

"Honey, I'm home!" a male voice called.

"Ooh, that's Brad, he's home early..." Janet said as she washed her hands, then dried them to put the pot in the oven. "Why don't you go say hi, dear?"

"Okay." Joey smiled, then left the kitchen.

* * *

When Brad came in the door, he saw a girl he didn't know, playing video games with his son and winning.

"Umm... Hello..." Brad greeted.

"Hey Dad." Mark said quickly.

Crystal looked up, smiling at the human. "Hi, Mr. Brad."

"Uhh... Have we met?"

"You raised my mother when she was younger before she met my grandparents with LP."

Brad pulled a face, he then remembered about adopting Miracle as a daughter with Janet. "Oh, you must be Crystal... Steve mentioned Miracle came by before Janet and I got back together, that the twins got to meet Miracle and LP."

"Yeah, I'm Crystal, Richard's upstairs with your daughter."

Joey ran in to greet Brad, but she slowly walked up to him. She kind of stared at him.

"This is our cousin Joey," Crystal introduced as she got back to the game briefly. "She's Aunt Nation and Uncle Frank's daughter."

"Oh... Ohhh! Oh, hi, sweetie..." Brad greeted, now processing that and smiled to the red-haired girl. "Hi... Joey, is it?"

"Umm... Y-Yeah... I'm Joey..." the girl greeted, blushing as she smiled at him, looking as shy and nervous as a school girl. "Joey McKinley Furter..."

"What a lovely name you have..."

Joey giggled as she turned even redder. She was now experiencing something that many children her age or below get, but she was now having herself: Her first crush.


	5. Chapter 5

Janet talked with her husband once they decided to talk in their room. That was also when Richard and Sara decided to come downstairs and they walked out to see the others as it looked like Crystal had beaten Mark at his own game. Joey was lost in thought though, she couldn't help it, but she found herself thinking about Brad. Was she crushing on him?

"Not so bad for an alien girl who's never played a video game before, huh Marky boy?" Crystal taunted the human boy.

Mark scoffed. "You totally cheated!"

"How did I cheat?"

"...Give me a minute, I'm working on it..."

Crystal chuckled, then saw their twin siblings. "Hey, guys, how was the computer?"

Richard smiled, slightly blushing. "Amazing..."

"Y-Yeah," Sara chuckled. "Quite spectacular. Um, where's Dad? I thought I heard his voice..."

"He's upstairs with Mom," Mark looked back at her. "Probably gonna have some 'nookie' before dinner."

"MARK!" Joey glanced at him, having known what that meant.

Mark looked back at her, his blue eyes widening. "What?"

Joey scoffed, rolling her spacious green eyes, she looked a lot like her mother whenever she did that.

"What...?" Mark narrowed his eyes at her, demanding she speak.

Joey looked to him with a smirk, then pretended to zip her lips and 'throw away the key' like she just locked her mouth up.

"Girls." Mark rolled his eyes.

"So, who won Donkey Kong?" Sara asked, seemed to be nervously fiddling with her glasses.

"I did, cuz of girl power," Crystal replied, nearly boasting, but not as much as Mark would if he had won the game. "Those monkeys are cute. Can we play again, Marky?"

Mark sighed. "You don't have to brag about it."

"Oh, like you wouldn't brag about being a winner, Markwell." Richard taunted.

Sara put a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle giggles due to that. It sounded funny to hear someone else call him that when she always did, especially since she was the responsible, rule-following twin.

"Something amusing, Sara Susan?" Mark taunted.

"Nuthin', Markwell Barry."

This made everybody except for Mark laugh. He just looked annoyed and angry as always.

* * *

A while later, Brad and Janet finally came downstairs. Joey looked over to Brad and blushed with a sweet smile to him again.

"Would you three like to stay for dinner?" Janet asked the alien children.

"Only if it's okay with you, Janet." Richard replied with a polite smile.

"It would be nice," Janet shrugged with a smile. "Plus roasts are really good for a big dinner. Do you guys eat roast?"

"We probably have," Crystal shrugged with a smile. "It'd also be nice to eat at the dining table our grandparents worked with."

Brad smiled. "Joey, would you like to sit at the head?"

Joey blushed at that question. "M-Me, sir?"

"Your father used to sit at the head of the table, probably because this is his castle and all," Brad shrugged with a smile, explaining from what he still remembered from that late November evening that never left his or Janet's minds, even after all these years. "So, would you like to?"

Joey nervously rubbed her shoulder and bit her lip as she looked at the Earthling she found attractive. "Well... If it's okay with you... Then... Yeah, I'll do it!"

Brad smiled and gently ruffled up her curly hair. "That'll be nice."

Joey sheepishly giggled. He touched her hair...

When it was closer to the time dinner would be prepared, Janet suggested they should all watch a movie to pass time. They put on a film called Tommy Boy which starred two of the best cast members on the variety show Saturday Night Live.

* * *

Even if some jokes flew over Crystal, Richard, and Joey's heads, it was still a lot of fun and they laughed at most of the physical humor. Mark and Sara really enjoyed this time with their parents, even if Mark didn't really want to admit it. When the movie was at the last 10 minutes, Janet saw that dinner was ready and she decided to wait until the movie was over to get everyone into the evening meal.

"Do you guys not have movie theaters on Transsexual?" Brad couldn't help but ask.

"No," Crystal shook her head. "We don't even have televisions... We just read... Play... Go to the beach... Attend conventions."

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about too much TV." Brad shrugged with a smile.

"Sara told me that too much television can rot your brain." Richard commented.

Sara smirked to him in which Mark rolled his eyes to.

"This is really funny though," Joey said in between her laughs when Tommy ran into another glass wall, but luckily not breaking it. "Does that guy do this all the time?"

"Yeah, he does," Mark chuckled, getting in a better mood once he paid back attention to the movie. "It's his shtick."

Crystal glanced to Mark a little sharply. "I believe your parents or uncle told you to never use that word."

"No Crystal, 'shtick'," Sara shook her head, understanding the miscommunication. "Shtick is a gimmick or a comedy routine some people have. Like Chris Farley, his gimmick is to fall down and hurt himself to make people laugh."

"And it totally works!" Mark blurt out with more laughter.

"Oh..." Crystal and Joey understood now.

"Wow, Sara, you're so smart," Richard smiled at the human girl. "You should be a teacher."

Sara blushed, smiling crookedly back at him. "Well, Daddy's a good teacher... Maybe since he filled Dr. Scott's shoes, I'll fill his as the next school teacher... Though, I feel myself more of a college professor type or maybe a mentor..." she gave a small shrug.

"That would be nice."

Sara turned even redder, trying to cover her face, she then got up and decided to quickly wash up in the bathroom. "Excuse me..." she said quickly.

Mark smelled dinner from in the room and decided to join his sister. With that, Richard, Crystal, and Joey were alone and finishing the movie with Brad.

"Would you three like hand sanitizer?" Brad took out a bottle.

The alien kids held out their open hands as Brad gave three squirts for them. They then rubbed their hands with each other and rubbed in the cleaning tool that was quicker than washing hands with soap and water.

"It's so nice to have some guests over for Sunday dinner," Brad stood up with a smile. "Your parents must be very proud."

"They are, sir..." Richard said, respectively.

"Yeah, I wish we could've brought a monitor with us so we could talk to them before bed, but I'm sure they'll understand..." Crystal added with a shrug.

"Well, when you go home, you can tell them all about it," Brad said, smiling back, he then went to the dining hall. "Meet us at dinner when your movie's over."

"Yes, Brad." the alien kids told him as he left.

* * *

The kids went to finish their movie. When they did, they found themselves satisfied and went to join the human family for their first evening meal on Earth.

"You like that Earthling..." Crystal said as they all walked in silence, after settling their laughter.

"What!?" Joey and Richard hiccuped.

"You, Richard," Crystal smirked to her brother. "You fancy Sara Majors..."

"What?" Richard turned bright red. "N-No, I don't! I don't love her! Love her... I mean l-like her..."

"You totally do... Doesn't he, Jojo?"

Joey had a smirk, playing along, she thought she was busted when Crystal proclaimed the love for an Earthling. "Yeah! You like her, Richard! You wanna marry her! Ricky has a crush on a human!"

"I do not!" Richard glared at the girls, his green eyes seemed very vibrant.

"You were upstairs with her on that computer thing for a rather long time..." Crystal smirked, patting her brother on his similiar silky blonde hair.

Richard turned red, then looked back at her. "What about you and Mark?"

* * *

Crystal scoffed, she then shut him up once they got to the dining room. Janet, Brad, Sara, and Mark smiled at them once they came in and the roast was served on plates with forks and knives. Joey smiled as she walked in and took a seat at the head of the table like she was invited to. Crystal and Richard glanced at the fizzy drinks they were going to be drinking with their meal.

"Umm... Janet?" Crystal observed her glass, questionably. "What's this?"

"It's cream soda," Janet replied with a smile. "I thought maybe you kids would like to try some."

"Yeah, it's very good." Sara agreed.

Mark also nodded in agreement as he eagerly drank some of his right away. The kids then happily tried some and got down to eating. The roast was beyond incredible, the mixed tastes and flavors dancing onto their taste buds. They may have all grown up in the old Queen Lavender's castle and had the best meals prepared for them, but it was nothing like this. The potatoes and carrots were a splendid addition, it was very sweet and juicy.

"Oh, my gosh..." Joey muffled while eating, she knew what her big sister was singing about having 'goody goods' in her tummy. "Janet... This is magnificent!"

"Thank you," Janet smiled. "It's an old family recipe."

"Could we have it?" Crystal asked. "If that's okay..."

Janet smiled, feeling very honored about that request. "Sure, Sara and I will write you a copy to take home with you."

Richard and Crystal smiled as they kept eating this rather exotic dinner and the sweet tastes that was cream soda.

"You must feel so lucky to have a good wife like her, Brad..." Joey said, smiling bashfully up to Brad.

"Hm?" Brad looked to her, then swallowed the food he put in his mouth. "Oh, yes... Very much. Maybe you'd like to try cooking yourself?"

Joey shrugged. "If the servants would let me... We live in Grammy Lavender's castle... But it's better since DePervy was exiled..."

Janet flinched. "DePervy?"

"His real name's DeLordy," Richard explained maturely. "He's the Queen's cousin and Frank's cousin once-removed. Before Frank was born, DeLordy was going to rule Transsexual."

"Ah..." Janet gave a nod.

"He also imprisoned me," Brad remembered now. "Back when everyone on Earth thought I was dead, the Queen kidnapped me and DeLordy made me into his slave."

"Oh, poor baby..." Joey pouted for him, hating to have heard that.

"You were also turned to become his bride and he called you 'Bunny'." Brad looked to the girl then.

Joey blushed once they shared eye contact together, but nodded and looked down softly. "The name was my idea... But, I remember you a lot better now... You helped Crystal and Richard save me before Riffy and Uncle Cosmo had to turn me back into a baby."

"Must've been a cute baby... You Transylvanians age a lot quicker than humans."

"Our pregnancies are short too," Crystal added in as she helped herself to another sip of cream soda. "Thank you so much for having us for dinner."

"It's our pleasure." Sara smiled, she seemed to smiler a little bigger to Richard, then covered it up by cutting more of her roast chunk before putting it into her mouth.

"Hey, Mom... Uhh, where are they gonna sleep tonight?" Mark asked about their guests. "'Cuz you know, I don't like to share."

Janet sighed, slightly rolling her brown eyes. "Yes dear... This place has plenty of rooms..."

"We'll get you settled after we're all done eating." Brad gave a nod as he finished off his potatoes and carrots.

The family and guests then finished their dinner so they could get to bed and then have the aliens leave in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Crystal, Richard, and Joey slept fondly in their respective guest rooms. However, Sara was tossing and turning in her own bed. She couldn't help but find herself thinking of Richard and how kind and sweet he was toward her.

He talked her out of suicide, he made her feel beautiful with her super intelligence which would probably make her top on a dean's list or a worldwide known valedictorian by the time she would be in her final year of high school. This boy was going to be gone by tomorrow morning, she couldn't let him leave. No, not like this, not in a time of very important need.

Sara decided to get out of her bed and thank Richard a little more. She has never felt this way about anyone before. No, scratch that, she has never felt this way at all. She even convinced herself it was illogical for her to fall in love at first sight, but it had happened. She felt like Dr. Emmett Brown in the newest Back to the Future movie when he rescued and saved Clara Clayton from an untimely death. Sara Majors had fallen in love.

Sara pulled back her covers and slid her glasses on as she gently got out of her room, wearing her pajamas, looking rather vulnerable. She decided to leave her room and properly thank Richard because he would probably be gone before she and Mark would be in school Monday morning.

She had to say goodbye to him before he would go off. Even if Miracle was like the sister that she and Mark had always wanted and that would technically make Richard her nephew, she actually didn't think of him like that. She felt like he was a soul mate for her. Sara always dreamt her soul mate would be a volunteer librarian or the apprentice of someone vastly intelligent, but no, he was an alien and his name was Richard McKinley.

Richard had just found the bathroom, washed his hands and it followed after a flush. Sara hid, leaning against the wall of the hallway he would take to go to his guest bedroom. Sara took a deep breath, shaking slightly, this was it. She felt like any other girl in school about to face their crush, attempting to not make a fool of herself. Maybe she should wait until later... No, she has to do this now. It's time to become a grown-up. No more hiding under the bed.

* * *

Richard hummed to himself as he slowly came down the hallways, walking past Sara, almost as if he didn't see her.

Sara swallowed as she watched him go back to the room he was staying in. "R-Richard!" she spoke up.

Richard kept walking, but stopped once he heard his name, then slowly turned to see the human girl he was bunking with. "Sara, what are you doing up so late? You have school in the morning."

Sara swallowed, putting her hands together, but did step forward. "I-I know... I just wanted to talk with you... Umm... Would you like to have some cocoa?"

"Cocoa?"

"You know... It's like chocolate you can drink..."

"Oh... That cocoa..." Richard chuckled sheepishly, then shrugged. "Um... Very well..."

Sara smiled sweetly back.

* * *

And with that, the two young teens sat at the dining table together, across from each other with their cups. They both took a sip and set their cups down to talk with each other.

"So, Sara, what would you like to talk about?" Richard asked before taking another sip.

Sara wiped her mouth, looking into his emerald green eyes. "Umm... Richard... Uhh... Have you ever been in love?"

"Love...?"

Sara nodded, nearly pouting.

"I... I can't say I have..." Richard shrugged as he looked to his drink. "I mean... I would like to be... It's a wonderful feeling based on what I've seen back home... Of course, especially after you preform elbow sex."

Sara nearly choked on her cocoa, clearing her throat. Hearing the word 'sex' made her feel funny.

"Are you alright, Sara?" Richard looked alarmed that she nearly choked herself.

Sara cleared her throat, trying to keep herself from suffocating. "Y-Yes... I just wasn't expecting to hear that word... Umm... What's elbow sex...?" she asked, never hearing the term, even when reproduction was discussed in her classes.

"It's a Transylvanian tradition," Richard explained. "It's when you extend your elbows with someone else, if you feel a spark, it's meant to be, if you don't, then it's not..."

Sara tried to think back. "Is that what Riff Raff and Magenta were doing with their elbows in the Rocky Horror movie?"

Richard was surprised Sara knew his grandparents did that to each other, but he remembered that they were all told that the events of the Denton Affair had been turned into a movie, and even after Janet became Miss Mental Health, oddly enough, no movie on Queen Lavender's revenge and Sonny taking the throne of Transsexual. "Erm... Yes, it is... They put that in the movie?"

"I never understood what that was when we saw it." Sara shrugged with a sheepish chuckle.

Richard chuckled a little himself. "Well... Yes, that's elbow sex... I'm not sure if it works the same as humans."

"Usually we kiss each other or go out on dates... Does it even work on humans?"

Richard gave a shrug. "I think I heard David say he had a spark when he and LP got together, but I'm not sure..."

Sara shrugged herself. "Would it hurt to try?"

"Sara... What are you saying?"

Sara pouted, she decided to give in and admit to him about her feelings for him. "Richard, I like you... You're so sweet and nice to me... No boy in school's treated me the way you have... You're so nice, and funny, and helpful... Plus... I really enjoy your company... I'm going to miss you a lot when you go back home... I just wished there was some way I could remember you by..."

Richard blushed, he had to admit that he was probably feeling the same way around Sara, maybe Joey and Crystal were right about him for a change. He then gave a thought and then finally spoke again so she wouldn't feel stupid for her admission for liking him. "Come to Transsexual with us."

"What?"

"Come to Transsexual with us," Richard repeated, taking her hands. "Forget about this Earth life... On Transsexual, no one is ever ashamed of who they are..."

"Richard, I can't leave Earth... Transsexual sounds nice and all, and this is my home... I couldn't leave my home... It's where my heart is."

Richard frowned, he was hoping she would agree, but he had to understand and he did. "I understand, Sara... I'll miss you very much too..." he then lifted her hands and kissed behind her knuckles, making her blush. "I'll miss you very much..."

Sara blinked, nearly crying, she took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "I'll miss you too, Richard..." she whispered, looking as though she was seriously about to cry now. "Richard... Before I go back to bed... Teach me... How do you preform elbow sex?"

Richard blushed even more once she asked that. She might as well come out and say straight up 'Toucha Touch Me'. "Okay... Follow my lead..."

Sara nodded, then copied him the best she could. Richard helped her a little as he kept going with her. Suddenly, both Richard and Sara winced slightly as they both finished.

"Did you feel what I felt?" Richard asked.

"Feels like we got struck by lightning..." Sara murmured.

Richard was told there would be a spark of the true love if the elbow sex was finished. Could it had been true? Were they soul mates, despite her being an earth creature and he was an alien.

"Y-You better get to bed..." Richard said softly to the girl.

Sara looked to see it was going on 3:00 in the morning. "Right... G-Good night, Richard..." she nodded, then went to put their cocoa cups in the sink as they were finished, then hurried to get to bed.

"Good night, Sara..." Richard whispered before going back to bed himself.

* * *

The next morning, Brad and Janet were woken up by the alien kids as they decided to get going. Sara was the only one awake, Mark decided to get more sleep since he wouldn't have to wake up for another half hour or so for school.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality." Joey smiled to the Earth couple.

Brad and Janet shook flashbacks when Joey of all of them said that.

"You should come visit us sometime," Crystal suggested. "Mark can bring his Nintendo."

"I'm sure he'll want a rematch." Janet chuckled.

Richard walked up to the twin girl. "Well Sara, this is it..."

"Yeah..." Sara said softly, shuffling her feet. "I'll miss you very much..."

Richard hugged her very tight, patting her back. "I'll miss you too... I promise, we'll be together again sometime soon."

Sara sniffled in the hug, then let him go. "Take care of yourselves..."

"We will..." Joey promised before Richard came back to join him and Crystal to let the transit beam take them away.

"Goodbye, friends!" Brad waved with Janet and Sara.

"Bye-Bye, Braddy~..." Joey smirked before giving him a sly wink, proving she was indeed a daughter of Frank N. Furter.

Brad smiled, then looked curious before the three alien children were sent off. "Wait... Was that little girl hitting on me?"

"Oh, Brad, don't be such a worry wart..." Janet nearly scoffed as they all went inside.

Brad blinked, then shrugged it off and went inside with his family. Sara sighed softly, then absent-mindedly put a hand to her stomach, wondering when she would ever see Richard again.

 **The End?**


End file.
